The subject technology generally relates geographic interfaces and, in particular, relates a updating geographic data based on a transaction.
Data repositories that store geographic information about businesses are used in conjunction with mapping services. In some cases, a data repository for a mapping service stores business names in conjunction with geographic locations. Oftentimes, old businesses close, new businesses open, or existing businesses change their names or addresses. In such circumstances, the businesses typically do not notify the mapping service about the change, thus rendering the information of the mapping service inaccurate and obsolete.